


[translation] 解脱 Unravel

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [21]
Category: True Detective
Genre: CUV, M/M, bottom!Marty, domestic abuse, etc - Freeform, past abusive relationship, triggering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 别太兴奋了这只是旧帖重发。第一季后的故事。





	[translation] 解脱 Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787572) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者注：  
> 这次我认真打了tag。不管怎样终于发上来了。  
> （警告：R/M，小马受，涉及non-con/dub-con，家暴）

“你怎么样？”拉斯特清了清嗓子，好像有点不好意思。“就是——下班之后干什么？”拉斯特的声音粗粝，低沉，若有所思。那触动了马蒂心里的某个地方，自从拉斯特好像赶了十英里糟糕的路之后忽然出现，而他说时间老人对我们都没客气以来，他还以为自己已经不用再担心这个问题了。

而实际上，现在他喜欢听到这话。马蒂很高兴拉斯特终于对他的个人生活上了心，而且开口询问了。

“不好意思——”马蒂不禁微笑，“只是——不记得你以前问过我私人问题。”

拉斯特沉吟了一下，终于问，“有交往对象吗？”马蒂觉得心里砰砰直跳。他想了下拉斯特会不会——不，那人都没看他一眼。

“没什么。约会过几次。都很随意。”他回答。

他特别强调自己在忙着找女朋友，不知道——这不是第一次了——拉斯特能不能看出来。那人一向明察秋毫，也许在马蒂意识到之前就发现了。

然而，马蒂还是不会告诉他自己曾有过一个男朋友。

但没有结果。

现在这还不重要。

“你就喜欢疯女人。”

可不是吗。

 

马蒂不喜欢回想那个时候。但真相的门一旦打开——就再也关不上了。

 

他把拉斯特带回家。那人的脆弱几乎吓坏了他。

拉斯特总让人无法拒绝，鲜活，清晰，真实。过去马蒂曾认为这个人的存在就是为了表明他比自己强。过了一段时间马蒂才意识到拉斯特的存在是为了表明他超出所有人之上。他的存在凸显出自己的平庸，与出类拔萃的拉斯特相比，自己的成就是那么可怜。

而最后，他们殊途同归，这不奇怪。

他们整天在马蒂的起居室里混日子，像一对坏脾气的老顽童。

过得舒服自在。

 

至少他们一直过得挺舒服，直到拉斯特把这一切给弄糟。他渐渐恢复了，剪了头发，回到正轨，好像忽然之间从鬼门关爬了回来。虽然如此，他还没把事情弄糟。

 

让事情变糟的是他开始注意起马蒂。

 

马蒂变了，或至少他自己这么认为。他从没有过拉斯特那样的自知之明。在行动之前，也从不深思熟虑。那时他从不自省，因为他知道那会让他厌恶自己。

现在，他明白自己是什么样的人，而他并不喜欢。

问题是，拉斯特开始注意他，他也会发现马蒂真实的内在。

那让马蒂心烦意乱。

他故意找拉斯特的茬，说刻薄话——他还记得更衣室那回，知道如果拉斯特愿意就能压倒他——无论是口头上还是行动上。但拉斯特没有。他忍耐着，观察着，让马蒂任意妄为。不知怎么的，这让事情变得更糟。

 

马蒂害怕他的胡闹和臭脾气会让拉斯特走掉，所以他采取中庸之道，尽量讨人喜欢。

 

马蒂的前男友是个混蛋。马蒂再也不想提起他的名字。

他觉得这是自己的报应。

但这还不要紧。

 

事情开始变得严重了。

当拉斯特打破了他的空间，吻了他的嘴唇，事情开始严重起来。

马蒂立刻从他身边退开。

“呃……我可能没对你说实话，这不是——不是我第一次——”

“好，那就简单了。”拉斯特低声说。

“听着——”马蒂又开始说。

“我知道你想要，马蒂，”拉斯特说，毫不犹豫，声音低沉，充满诱惑。也许他一直都知道。但马蒂有重要的事要告诉他。

他推着马蒂后退，用手环住马蒂的身体。

马蒂吐出一声呻吟，闭上眼睛。

这次当拉斯特吻他的时候，马蒂也回吻了他。

 

只是厨房水槽边的几个吻，马蒂没什么可脸红的。但他忍不住。

他们之间的气场变了。这几天拉斯特的眼神变得幽暗，像只掠食动物。

他在忍耐——马蒂知道得比谁都清楚——但最后，拉斯特会像埋伏在空地边上的狼，等着兔子改变方向。

让他心神不宁的，有期待，还有别的东西。

 

他们的生活还是一如既往。做饭，看糟糕的电视节目。处理客户的案子，星期六晚上去酒店买冰啤酒。

只是现在，当拉斯特说“还好吗马蒂？”他会说“还好吗马蒂？”他的手从马蒂的肩膀滑下去，一直落到后腰。

 

如果他们想再进一步的话，马蒂应该告诉他。只是礼貌。

但有些东西让马蒂把那件事锁在心里，除非事到临头，无处逃避。

不能让马库斯赢过他。

 

一天，拉斯特终于让他说了出来。从早餐开始马蒂就紧张不安，这都怪拉斯特在一刻不停地盯着他。作为搭档，马蒂一直好奇，吸引住那不知疲倦的凝视是什么感觉，而现在他知道了——他发现自己并不太喜欢。他根本不想成为被特别注意的对象。他觉得拉斯特在解剖他——他不知道他会不会留下来把自己拼回原位。

“哦那个，”马蒂轻描淡写地说，“我记得是几年前了。”

他还清楚地记得日期。

“他叫什么？”拉斯特问，还是那种慵懒从容的调子。

“马库斯。”

“玛姬知道吗？”

“我的天你还有多少问题？”马蒂恼怒地咬着牙，呼出一口气。“对，玛姬知道。”

那是不可避免的。

“没结果？”拉斯特催促他继续，面无表情。

马蒂抬起双手。“对，没结果。”

他不想再说了。

“怎么结束的？”拉斯特坚持问。

“他死了。”马蒂淡淡地说，用手在嘴上摩挲着。“交通事故。”

“马蒂。”拉斯特说。这不仅是在叫他的名字，还意味着对不起，我只想让你感觉好点。

马蒂耸了耸肩。

 

那并不是意料之外的事。他们享用了丰盛的晚餐，喝了几杯酒，聊着过去的案子和拉斯特的捕鱼历险。之后他们倒在了沙发上。

拉斯特轻轻把他放倒，轻缓得像糖浆。轻轻地把马蒂的双手举过头顶，用一只手按住他的手腕。

“马蒂——”拉斯特注视着他，问。

马蒂踌躇了，虽然他不是有意如此。

拉斯特看见他的表情，放慢了动作。

“你让我觉得自在，马蒂，”他喃喃着，“你的声音，你做的饭，你对人类的宽容。”

这话如此美妙，马蒂颤抖着闭上眼睛。

“我也想让你快乐。”

“拉斯特——”他有点不情愿，想努力把话说明白，“我只做过……一次。我不知道我是不是适合……我不喜欢。”

拉斯特直起身子，考虑着。

“我们可以慢慢来。你受不了就告诉我。”

结果，他并没有觉得受不了。

一旦拉斯特把手放在他身上，他忽然感到远远不够，他需要更多。

直到拉斯特进入了他——轻柔地抽插着，马蒂无法控制地呻吟起来。

 

之后，马蒂才感到内疚，觉得他该把一切都告诉拉斯特。

他们盖着被子，赤裸着蜷缩在一起。马蒂靠着拉斯特，把头枕在他的胸口。

他发现他还是做不到。

 

他们为一点鸡毛蒜皮吵嘴，越吵越凶，都忘了为什么吵架。

马蒂逼近到拉斯特眼前——他生起气来总这样——说了些很难听的话，唾沫横飞。

拉斯特往后退了一步，向他的嘴挥出一拳。

马蒂立刻用舌头舔了舔牙齿，检查自己的伤势——有颗牙松了，但会恢复的。

他的嘴唇被牙齿划破了，血流出来。

“操，多谢了。”他说，拉斯特还楞在原地。

他不能否认这一拳击垮了他的斗志，无疑是马库斯给他留下的后遗症。他踉跄着后退，拉斯特马上伸手扶住他。马蒂挡开他的手。

“我又不是瓷娃娃。让我去洗洗。四点钟我们还要去五金店。”

马蒂不会为这种事哭鼻子。在他们的相处过程中，这还不算最暴力的。

之后几天，拉斯特都在他旁边打转。

他那种奇怪的眼神马蒂一点也不喜欢。

 

拉斯特表示歉意的方式是在床上把马蒂一点一点拆解开，直到马蒂的大腿都发起抖来。

“拉斯特，”马蒂叫出来，抬起身子，想让他进得更深。

拉斯特用手按住马蒂的腹部，把他压下去。

那感觉并不好。

拉斯特的动作粗暴起来。

他抬起马蒂的臀部，撞击着，碾压着，让自己挤进更深处。

马蒂发现自己喘不过气。

“拉——拉斯特——”他大口吸着气，声音绷紧了，本能地抬手想挡开拉斯特。

拉斯特立刻停止了动作，小心地把自己抽出来。他还硬着，但沉着脸走出房去。几分钟后，马蒂听见浴室里的水声。

马蒂忽然想起拉斯特没有说对不起。他一直用那种狼一般的目光凝视着他。试探着马蒂能承受多少。

可悲的是，他的承受力如此之低，马蒂不禁觉得自己太没用。

 

当拉斯特在厨房里拦住他，缓慢地，恶意地把他压在厨台上摩擦着——马蒂尽了最大努力。他甚至没发出一点声音。拉斯特的目光没有离开他的脸。

拉斯特退后，让他转身，然后把他按在冰凉的桌面上。

他把马蒂的一只胳膊扭到背后，不断加大压力。

马蒂的喉间发出一声低低的呜咽。

真他妈的疼。

但他要让他高兴，他想着。或者其实——他不知道。

只是这已经成了习惯。

拉斯特把他扭过来，看见他的眼泪，狠狠地摇晃了两下。

拉斯特怒火中烧，厌恶地弹了下舌头，放开了他。

“妈的，我要给玛姬打电话。”他说。马蒂觉得他是在威胁。

简直岂有此理。

 

当然，之后就说得通了。

“马库斯。”拉斯特对着电话喊，马蒂坐在沙发上，头昏眼花，双手紧握在一起。

“拉斯特——”他小声说，有点难以置信，又有点好笑，直到拉斯特看向他，掐灭了他想说的话。

 

所以，马库斯。

他是马蒂在网上认识的。比他年轻几岁——大块头，留胡子，笑起来很暖。

马蒂想，终于走到了这步。

只是，这段关系最终变得伤人。他知道，如果这发生在一个女人身上就是虐待，但马蒂是个男人。而且，就算他们交换位置，他也没多少选择。对女人来说，他是个不错的对象——只要她们愿意为他的性格而忽视他的缺点。而对男人来说，马蒂谁也骗不了——至少对他想要的人来说，他毫无优势可言。既不年轻，又不鲜美，完全不是值得保护和珍爱的对象。

马蒂不想进行得太快。但马库斯说他是个勾人的杂种，把他按在沙发靠背上干了他。那回干得很粗暴，很疼，但马蒂没有离开他。

也许马蒂永远不会离开他。

直到骑摩托出车祸之前，马库斯对他从来都是三心二意。只要心情不好，就对他拳脚相加。

这完全是意料之中的事。

马蒂想到了玛姬——他根本不想把玛姬卷进来，但她还是知道了，看见了他的瘀伤和血迹——觉得那是报应。

 

马蒂没听见玛姬在电话上说了什么，但拉斯特僵住了，绷紧得像张弓，好像马上就要跳起来。

“他真的死了？”拉斯特问，声音低沉，透着危险。他们的视线相遇了。拉斯特的目光咄咄逼人，马蒂垂下眼睛，咬紧了牙，他知道拉斯特一放下电话，这件事就再也无法隐藏。他一定会问个明白。

也许拉斯特会离开。

想到这个，马蒂颤抖了。恐惧使他的怒意越来越强。

拉斯特放下电话，看着他——马蒂很气恼，因为拉斯特已经把他全都看穿了，他无所遁形——拉斯特却并没有开口。

拉斯特在马蒂面前跪下来，伸手捧住他的脸。

“别，”马蒂警告他，视线被泪水模糊了。

拉斯特伸手把他拉进怀里。他的手很暖。

“你不走了？”马蒂不由自主地问。

“不，我不走。”拉斯特说，温柔而坚定。

“不管怎样，我都活该。”

“马蒂。”拉斯特大声吐了口气，带着责备。

马蒂把头靠在拉斯特的肩膀上，拉斯特轻轻揉着他的背，画着圈。

拉斯特开始吻他——胸口，肩膀，脸颊，额头和耳朵，每个地方——长长的吻，不会停止。

 

END

 


End file.
